Godzilla (2014)
| running time = 123 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $160,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Kong: Skull Island Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' }} Godzilla is an American feature film of the science fiction genre and the giant monster subgenre. It is remake of the Godzilla film franchise originally produced in Japan by Toho Pictures. The remake was directed by Gareth Edwards with a screenplay by Max Borenstein based on a story treatment by David Callaham. It was produced by Legendary Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on May 16th, 2014. Godzilla stars Aaron Taylor-Johnson as the main protagonist of the film, Frod Brody. Other cast members include Ken Watanabe as Doctor Ishiro Serizawa, Bryan Cranston as Joe Brody, Elizabeth Olsen as Elle Brody, Carson Bolde as Sam Brody and David Strathairn as Admiral William Stentz. Cast Incomplete Notes & Trivia * This is the thirty-second feature film in the entire Godzilla franchise. It is the second movie made by an American production company. It is the second Godzilla that takes place primarily in the United States, though it is actually the third film to feature the monster Godzilla rampaging in the United States. * Legendary Pictures announced the making of the Godzilla reboot film as far back as 2010. * Production on Godzilla began on March 18th, 2013. * Godzilla: The Official Movie Novelization was written by Greg Cox and published by Titan Books. It was released in mass market paperback format on May 20th, 2014. * A prequel graphic novel, Godzilla: Awakening, was released on May 7th, 2014, to coincide with the release of the film. Although the graphic novel expands upon the origins of the M.U.T.O.s as well as Monarch, it does not contain any information that would spoil plotlines from the film. Godzilla and Ishiro Serizawa are the only characters to appear in both the graphic novel and the film. * Doctor Ishiro Serizawa's name is taken from two different sources. His first name is taken from Ishirô Honda, who created by Godzilla franchise back in 1954 and directed many films from the series. The last name is taken from Daisuke Serizawa-hakase, who was the main scientist character from Gojira. * Easter egg: A reference is made to Mothra in this film. When Joe and Ford Brody return to Joe's home in Janjira, there is an upturned terrarium with the name Mothra written upon a label. * Easter egg: During the early scenes in Janjira, there is a close-up of an iguana. This may or may not be a nod to the 1998 American remake of Godzilla by Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich. * Actor Akira Takarada, who plays a Japanese immigration agent in this film, played the leading role of Hideto Ogata in the original 1954 classic, Gojira. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Godzilla at Wikizilla * Godzilla at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:Films Category:2014/Films Category:May, 2014/Films Category:Remakes Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:Garry Chalk Category:Ken Watanabe Category:Catherine Lough Haggquist Category:Hiro Kanagawa Category:Ty Olsson Category:Bryan Cranston Category:Elizabeth Olsen